1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer systems, particularly to networked computers and related software wherein processing is distributed between client and server machines.
2. Description of Background Art
Computer systems may be coupled electronically such that separate processors cooperate in a networked fashion. In client-server type networks, for example, processing tasks are distributed between a server processor and one or more corresponding client processors. An increasingly popular application of client-server technology arises in inter/intra-net use, for example, when user client processors access world-wide web server processor sites.
Networked computing techniques employed for conventional distributed processing are limited, however, especially when attempting remotely to run popular software programs, such as Windows applications. Limitations include inefficient use of network channel resources, particularly when substantial media content is transferred between processors. Also, interface functionality tends to be restricted, particularly at client/user machine.